The subject of the invention is a cooling device for an automotive vehicle of electric type, comprising a cooling circuit capable of cooling an engine assembly using a coolant. The invention applies advantageously to electric automotive vehicles.
In an internal combustion engine, the repeated combustions overheat the parts that are in contact, such as, for example, the pistons, the cylinders, and the valves, and are transmitted to all the mechanical parts of the engine. It is therefore necessary to cool them otherwise there is a risk of destruction. For correct operation, explosion engines thus need an even and suitable temperature.
In the case of a vehicle with electrical propulsion, it is also necessary to cool the various elements of the drive system.
It is known practice to use a cooling system comprising one or more pumps for circulating a coolant through the engine, and a radiator, which is a heat exchanger used to cool the liquid.
After the vehicle has been stopped and locked by the driver, when the vehicle is at end of mission, the cooling device is conventionally placed on standby, that is to say, in a powered down state, in order not to unnecessarily consume electrical energy from the battery.
However, in some cases, the cooling of the engine assembly may be desirable after the vehicle has stopped, which is something that the conventional cooling devices cannot provide.